


Care and Feeding of Your Vampire

by Sapphylicious



Series: Long Way Down [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Kitsune, M/M, Magic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphylicious/pseuds/Sapphylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you have a vampire, a vampire hunter, and a fox all living under the same roof?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care and Feeding of Your Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> LWD is not dead! This arc has little plot so I'm doing it in drabbles instead of long-ass chapters.
> 
> New readers, I recommend you check out Monsters and After Dark first.

"Thank you, Aomine-kun, but I'm fine."

"Like hell you are. There was a hole in you last night!"

"It's gone now." To prove his point Kuroko tugged down the collar of a borrowed, too-large shirt, revealing unmarked flesh. Not even bruising remained where the knife wound had recently been, scant inches from his heart.

Aomine's hand twitched like he wanted to touch and make sure of what his eyes told him.

Kise had no reservations about doing just that. "Wow," he said, fingertip following the line of a collarbone and the smooth skin around it. "You really can't tell at all." He pushed his luck (because nothing ventured, nothing gained), and snuck his fingers a little further down Kuroko's shirt.

Kuroko gave him a look, but it wasn't a reproachful one like Kise expected. It wasn't exactly encouraging either, so he wasn't quite sure what to make of the weight of that steady, unblinking gaze.

"Even so," Aomine said, persistent. "You'll need to drink something eventually."

"Eventually," Kuroko agreed.

"Damnit, it's not like you're dieting for your figure."

"It's not like I'm starving either. I'm fine, Aomine-kun."

"Does he taste bad?" Kise offered his most sympathetic expression, leaning into Kuroko's space. "If you'd prefer, I'm happy to donate instead. I don't live off junk food like that unhealthy asshole, so I'd be much more palatable."

"Oi, Kise, my body is a _temple_ —"

"Yes, yes, and I'll worship there later. Kurokocchi requires my devotion first."

This time the look Kuroko leveled at him was plain skepticism. "Not too long ago you were less than keen on the subject of being eaten."

Kise worked up a pout. "I'm very open-minded."

"Friggin' fox," Aomine muttered.

Kuroko looked like he required more convincing. Kise was up to the task of converting a nonbeliever, but before he could get started the doorbell rang.

After letting the seconds stretch by and no one said anything, Kise resigned himself and got up. "Keep leaning on him, Aominecchi, he's close to caving."

"There's something very wrong with you two," Kuroko said with a hint of exasperation in his monotone.

Well, sure, it wasn't _normal_ to invite a vampire to feed on oneself, but as far as Kise was concerned that ship had sailed long ago. He'd watched it depart when he was 15 and a woman with his face had waltzed into his life to throw herself at his mother and lament how he looked nothing like her darling Asa-tan.

_Come to think of it_ , Kise's thoughts darkened before he opened the door, _Kurokocchi is exactly Kaori-san's type._ And it would be just like her to drop by unannounced.

To his immense relief, he did not find Kaori smirking at him in the hall, but Momoi bearing two heavily weighted plastic bags in each hand.

"Ki-chan," she greeted pleasantly, looking tired but significantly better than the night before. The dark circles under her eyes were nearly invisible under her makeup.

"Momoicchi! Come in, I'll take those."

"Thank you." She handed over her burdens and impatiently peered around him. "How is—ah!"

The sudden, sharp note was all the warning Kise needed to get out of the way of her determined march. As she swept by he couldn't help but admire how Momoi's appearance was the only thing that could make Aomine shrink guiltily like a little boy caught in the act of trouble.

"Oi, Satsuki—"

"You are so reckless! I told you I would take care of it!"

A mild chill emanated from the bags that Kise deposited on the kitchen counter. There was a gallon-sized jug in each with darkly colored liquid sloshing around inside. Kise shook his head and retrieved a glass, glad that ever since Aomine moved in he didn't entertain many industry guests these days. There was just far too much weird shit in his apartment that the unsuspecting might find.

"Okay, okay, where did you hide the body then?"

"Idiot, blood is a spell component, I can buy it from my usual suppliers. I won't even ask you to pay me back."

"Thank you, Momoi-san. I am in your debt."

Like flipping a switch, Momoi's tone changed, and a smile replaced her scowl. "Oh, no, Tetsu-kun helped me out first. This is the least I can do."

Aomine, while taking up more than his fair share of the couch in a sprawl of limbs, sulked at full-force. "Why do you only get pissy at me? Kise was in on it, too!"

"I'm repenting already!" Kise fended off Momoi's disapproval by offering Kuroko the glass, but may have wasted the effort with a cheeky addition: "You'll accept this time, won't you?"

Kuroko let Kise dangle just long enough to make a point before conceding. "Thank you."

The blood smelled as blood normally did; like iron and just this side of stomach-turning. Kise's human awareness insisted that such a thing didn't belong out in the open, that in civilized, normal, human society all that red should stay wrapped up out of sight, safe and sound. It was disgusting, the slide of the liquid and the subtly wrong smell of it, but Kuroko drank as though it was water, showing neither appreciation nor revulsion for the taste. There was nothing particularly showy about the action, the way the pale, clean line of his throat moved with each swallow. How when the glass lowered his lips were darkened and moist. His teeth he kept hidden, politely concealing the wicked intent of their sharp curves.

A shiver scaling the walls of Kise's instincts reminded him that he wasn't really human after all.


End file.
